Over the past several years remarkable progress has been made in addressing the development of a number of cognitive abilities in infants (e.g., memory, categorization) using a variety of behavioral techniques. In contrast, the study of sensory development (e.g., acuity, contrast sensitivity) has profited by the use of both behavioral and electrophysiological techniques. The latter has been particularly useful in not only providing corroborating evidence for many of the behavioral findings, but more inportantly, has begun to shed light on the neurological correlates of many of these behaviors. Accordingly, it would seem useful to extend electrophysiological procedures to the study of infant cognition. That is the goal of the present proposal. Specifically, research is outlined that will attempt to use long-latency event-related potentials (ERPs) to study memory in 4- and 6-month-old infants. In addition, a procedure is outlined whereby behavioral recordings will be obtained from these same infants in this paradigm. The Experiment described in this application extends the work of the Principal investigator (Nelson & Salapatek, in press), and is designed to lay the groundwork for a series of studies examining brain/behavior relations in infants' cognitive abilities. Because of the suitability of the described paradigms for studying atypical populations, it is anticipated that special populations of infants and children (e.g., those suffering from anoxia, focal brain damage, etc.) will be tested in this future work.